


end of the line

by eloboosting



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, gratuitous use of other chat mediums, stalking your ex-partner's stream because you're both emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloboosting/pseuds/eloboosting
Summary: Jongin was altogether too clear about everything, with his false-jocular, “Don’t you think four years is enough time together?” and “People will start to talk if we move teams again~”Well, Beomhyun wishes him luck with whatever LCK team he chooses, because Jongin has been an excellent partner and ADC and he’ll continue to be for whoever is lucky enough to have him—but Beomhyun has no intention of being in the same continent and forcing himself to watch Jongin charm another support, to see him flourish with another partner. As the saying goes, bot lanes are marriage, and Beomhyun is the scorned first wife and Jongin is the husband leaving him for a younger woman. (Or older, considering Sehyeong is still on the market as a free agent.)Beomhyun's moving to Europe, Jongin's beating a cowardly retreat, and they're both idiots (maybe) in love.





	end of the line

**Author's Note:**

> hey did someone mention a prilla breakup, because I am ~~heartbroken~~ totally into that spicy mess, just watch me go
> 
> but no rly, as soon as I heard about gorilla moving to msf I had to write some stupid reconciliation fic (which this is not rly) and THEN I RUSHED IT BECAUSE GORILLA HAS MADE IT ABSOLUTELY NONCANICAL OVERNIGHT but idc anymore

Beomhyun’s had an idea of where he’d be heading after their contracts ended for weeks, but it’s not something he’s discussed with Jongin, not after they eventually mutually agreed that they wouldn’t be staying together. Eventual, because it’s not like Beomhyun had a choice in the end, not when Jongin practically drop-kicked him out the door.

Because Jongin was altogether too clear about everything, with his false-jocular, _“Don’t you think four years is enough time together?”_ and _“People will start to talk if we move teams again~”_

Well, Beomhyun wishes him luck with whatever LCK team he chooses, because Jongin has been an excellent partner and ADC and he’ll continue to be for whoever is lucky enough to have him—but Beomhyun has no intention of being in the same continent and forcing himself to watch Jongin charm another support, to see him flourish with another partner. As the saying goes, bot lanes are marriage, and Beomhyun is the scorned first wife and Jongin is the husband leaving him for a younger woman. (Or older, considering Sehyeong is still on the market as a free agent.)

 

“I guess this is the end,” Beomhyun says, not looking up from where he’s staring at his luggage. “Thanks for—” for four, if not happy at least content, years together, for saving his career when it was on the brink of collapse, for giving him a second chance when no one else wanted to, for staying with him through heartbreak and failure even when they couldn’t achieve their dreams in the end, left grasping for something just out of reach— “Thanks.”

“Of course.” And even when Beomhyun can’t see Jongin’s face, he can still hear the smile in his voice, the effortless cheer that exudes from his very being. “Thanks to you, too.”

Beomhyun’s said his goodbyes to the rest of the team—it’s just Jongin seeing him off at the door now because their unruly younger teammates decided he and Jongin needed some time _alone._ Though Beomhyun’s sure they would be unimpressed with how this partnership of four years is ending. It’s anticlimactic and emotionless and it hurts Beomhyun all the same, to know how little Jongin thinks of him in the end.

-

Beomhyun’s always liked the idea of living abroad; why else had he studied English for so diligently and for so long? He hadn’t thought he’d be moving alone, though, (not like he’d thought about moving with Jongin, or all those rumors in that hazy 2016 off-season when people were messaging them both about TSM). There aren’t any other Koreans on his team and while he’s friendly with the other Korean imports in the area, it’s not the same as seeing them every day. And he knows this, has prepared for this very thing—and yet as soon as his plane lands in Germany for an incredibly early bootcamp with the team, he still feels cripplingly alone. His new teammates are friendly, almost overly so, all arrayed near the door when he walks into the team house. They clamor over him, clap him on the back and chatter at him in fast, accented English, and Beomhyun smiles at them and restrains every urge he has to back away and run back to the airport—back to Korea, to home.

“Hello,” he says warmly, and his team makes a round of introductions, flowing through names he’s sure will take him at least weeks to remember. But he does make special note of his new ADC: young, sweet, and normal-sized Hans_sama, Steven. He doesn’t think of any giant-sized, annoying ADCs with stupid senses of humor at all.

Before it becomes too stifling, they leave him alone to settle in, showing him to his room—his _own_ room, no roommates, a queen-sized bed, his own bathroom, a luxury he never had in Korea. He’s not ashamed when he drops all his bags on the ground to unpack later, falling face-first onto his bed and reminding himself that this was his choice, that this was a _good_ choice.

There’s a light knock on his door, and Beomhyun sighs. As much as he would like to stay like this, pretending that everything’s fine and nothing has changed, he’s too responsible to let that sit for too long. It’s always been one of his fatal flaws.

“Ah, wait,” he calls out, rolling onto his back and taking a moment to stare at his blank white ceiling instead. Things still feel off.

He opens the door to one of his coaches accompanied by their in-house translator. “I know you’re busy settling in and unpacking, but I thought it might be good to give you a quick tour, so you know where everything is?”

Beomhyun nods hesitantly, and the coach eagerly motions for him to follow. “Awesome! This place is pretty big, so it can be a little overwhelming at first, but once you get used to it, it feels pretty homey.”

Beomhyun’s used to living in apartments with just enough space to fit all the team members and coaches with a little bit of wiggle room to walk around in, and while Longzhu/Kingzone’s apartment had been pretty large already, it has nothing on the evitable mansion that the Misfits team have made home-base in. In any case, he doubts he’ll ever feel quite right here, but he nods again anyway.

The coach stops at a room right next to Beomhyun’s, waving at it with a hand. “This is Steven’s room, he’s your closest neighbor so if you have any problems don’t hesitate to ask him.”

Beomhyun has no doubt that this placement was on purpose, and he smiles tightly. Botlane synergy, both in-game and out, has always been a precious resource for teams.

He shows Beomhyun a couple more player rooms until they’re done with the second floor, and as they walk down the stairs he turns to Beomhyun with a curious smile. “You know, we were confused that you were signing alone at first—we thought you’d want to stay with PraY,” he tells Beomhyun. “But we understand now, now that he’s announced his retirement.”

Beomhyun blinks, pausing a step to stare blankly at his coach before turning to the translator, almost hoping he’s heard wrong, because last he heard Jongin was going to China, and—

The translator doesn’t tell him anything different, only it’s in a much more familiar Korean and Beomhyun feels something dark and heavy settle in his gut.

“I see,” he says, still happy, still bright, still quintessential, polite GorillA while Beomhyun tries to suppress the feeling of his insides attempting to swallow themselves whole. “Yes, that’s right. And I’m very excited to work with you.”

-

Beomhyun whips out Katalk as soon as he’s alone, swiping furiously until he gets to Jongin’s name.

  
            [13:11] hyung?  
            [13:11] hyung, you said you were going to the lpl……  
            [13:11] why didn’t you tell me you were retiring?

hey there ^___^ [13:14]              
you know, you never needed to call me hyung [13:15]            

            [13:15] what does that mean?      

how’s europe? [13:17]            

            [13:17] stop dodging the question  
            [13:17] you retired?

                        oops sorry, stream starting now [13:20]            

            [13:20] wait  
            [13:20] hyung you can’t dodge the question forever

  
But he can dodge it for now, leaving Beomhyun to glare at the read receipt and cursing his decision to move to a team so far away. It’s his own fault that he can’t personally question the source in person. Instead, he’s forced to search Jongin’s name on Naver, happening upon his twitter post almost immediately.

And it’s real—Jongin actually retired, and Beomhyun had no idea until he was already too far away to do anything about it. Also according to twitter, Jongin’s now streaming on Twitch, most likely to cater to a more international audience, and Beomhyun’s navigating over before he even quite realizes what he’s doing.

Jongin’s Katalk was correct—he is busy streaming, but he’s also been streaming for the past hour. There’s no _oops, stream’s just starting_ shenanigans going on, Beomhyun’s just being ignored. But still, there’s some comfort in staring at Jongin’s blurry picture on his stream, even when it feels weird being on the other side of the screen. Beomhyun’s used to sitting right next to Jongin, forever at each other’s sides no matter how many gaming houses they cycled through.

“Hey, hey, I told you guys, this is the last time I’m answering this,” Jongin says, dragging Beomhyun’s attention back to the stream. “I’m retired, GorillA’s in Europe, we didn’t fight and we still talk, I wish him all the luck.”

Twitch chat, the everflowing mess of chaos that it is, seems to disagree. And Jongin gets a donation message soon after: _what happened to the kids? are they going with mom or dad?_

Jongin eyes it with a painfully serious face for all of a second before he breaks into forced laughter. “Kids are all grown up now, and they’re moving on with their lives, just like their _uncles_.” He flashes a bright smirk at the camera, messing with his headset. “C’mon guys, this means I’ll have more time to stream! I’m sick of answering the same questions.”

Beomhyun stares down at his phone screen a little dully, can’t help himself when he thinks, _then why didn’t you tell me you were retiring before I left? And why did you announce it when you knew I’d be on a plane to Europe?_

He watches Jongin talk nonsensically about where he’s moving and his new streaming set-up for a couple more minutes before he swipes out of the twitch browser, forcing himself to stand up and stare at all the bags he has to unpack.

-

            [16:31] boseong  
            [16:31] don’t lie to me, did you know?

uhhh [16:33]              
yes I did [16:37]            

            [16:40] why didn’t you tell me??

well, um [16:42]              
he asked us not to [16:42]            

And well, _fuck_. Maybe Jongin expected him to react this way, maybe that’s why he’d been so distant during the last month or so remaining on their contracts. Either way it doesn’t make Beomhyun feel any better, and the leaden feeling in his stomach only worsens.

-

Jongin waves a hand at his camera, eyeing it speculatively before he steps away, nodding decisively. “New apartment tour, just like you guys wanted, and _no_ , I won’t be showing you my address, so don’t ask.”

He does a quick whirl around his room: blank walls, messy bed with obviously no effort to make it, clothes strewn across his drawers, luggage cases lying on the floor waiting to be opened and unpacked. “It’s a work in progress, no judging or you get banned.”

He steps into the common room, whipping his camera around quickly so everything seems to be a blur, but Beomhyun still catches sight of a familiar couch—he knows he’s seen it before, but can’t quite place where—before he turns the camera back on himself. “I gotta leave some mystery or you guys will think I’m boring. I’ll show you more when things are more set up and my roommate won’t ruin everything. Promise.”

Jongin smiles widely, English steady and teasing, “Bye bye.”

-

you really love adcs who play draven [11:34]            

            [11:36] you don’t play draven 

what do you mean, my prayven is feared all over the world [11:38]            

           

            [11:45] are you ever going to tell me why you left?

 

you care so much [11:47]              
you can’t even help it, you just naturally care about people [11:48]              
it’s one of the things I love about you [11:48]              
but that means you forget about yourself, and I hate that [11:52]            

            [11:53] is this a compliment or an insult?

it’s nothing, just pretend I didn’t say anything at all [12:20]            

-

“Hey guys,” Jongin says with a tired smile, yawning gratuitously like he’d just woken up—and considering it’s 3pm KST, Beomhyun’s sure that Jongin truly did just wake up thirty minutes ago, he’s no longer held to a strict schedule of scrimming and required solo queue practice after all. “Early morning stream for you all.”

Jongin lazily starts loading up league, glancing over at his chat every so often before he laughs. “Yeah, yeah, I watched his match this weekend, it’s why I woke up so late.” A couple more clicks and music starts up in the background. “Who? GorillA of course, the one you’re all so curious about.”

Beomhyun blinks—he did play a match yesterday, but that would’ve started around 4AM for Jongin, which is a little ludicrous even for a former pro-player addicted to League.

“He played a great Janna, makes me wish he was playing that well when we were still together,” Jongin continues, laughing at his own comment. “He was always so stingy with me—it felt like he wasn’t in my lane half the time.”

Jongin frowns, looking at one of the comments streaming by. “E-girl?” he pronounces carefully, unsure about his English. “Well, Beomhyun-ah is definitely not a girl. Trust me, I know.” He winks, and Beomhyun wants to punch him in the face. “And of course I miss him, none of my solo queue supports understand how to properly play the lane.”

There’s a sudden knock at his door and a loud, “Beomhyun! Are you coming down for breakfast?”

Beomhyun takes one last glance at Jongin’s grinning face, smudges under his eyes from sleep deprivation before he scrambles to his closet to throw on a shirt. “Be right there!”

-

            [09:32] I’m not leaving this topic alone  
            [09:49] hyung, I can see when you’ve read my messages

I was trying to think of a good reply [09:54]              
still haven’t come up with one, but I hope europe is fun! [09:57]              
miss you lots, korea’s not the same without you by my side <3 chuu~ [10:02]            

            [10:03] that’s not an answer!!  
            [10:07] … really…     
            [10:15] you can’t avoid this forever!

sorry, still thinking! [10:30]            

- 

“Halfway through the split and they’re still doing well—told you they’d all be fine without me.” Jongin leans back in his chair, tipping his head almost all the way off the headrest as he wails melodramatically into the air, “Poor ‘ol washed up me, I was the problem the whole time.”

“Shut up,” Beomhyun tells his screen.

Jongin sits up properly in his chair, armed with his familiar cocky grin. “That’s what you wanted me to say, right? Well, jokes on all of you, I was the star of Kingzone and the glue that held that team together.”

“No you weren’t,” Beomhyun says, even as he thinks, _yes you were_. Even while Beomhyun was the oft-proclaimed mother and captain of the team, Jongin was the joking, relaxed heart that kept their younger members’ spirits up and driven. He was a top-tier moodmaker, even from all the way back on Najin when they were both still rookies and struggling to survive.

_homingarrow donated ₩5,000: then why are you still diamond I?_

“Hey, I told you all, no mentioning my rank or you get banned,” Jongin threatens, raising a fist at his camera. “And it’s because my supports never understand me.” He sighs sadly. “Nothing like my sweet, obedient Beomhyun-ah~”

Beomhyun immediately slaps his laptop screen down, already feeling his face flush red and not sure if it’s from embarrassment or—or, horrified as he is to realize it, _pride_.

-

beomhyunnie~~~~ [18:22]              
I miss uuuu [18:22]              
I know you’re surrounded by hot white guys now [18:24]              
but remember I love you most!! ~~ <3~~ [18:24]            

            [18:30] hyung? are you drunk

naaaaah [18:32]              
jk, very [18:32]              
why did you leave me ): [18:33]            

            [18:35] you pushed me away!  
            [18:35] hyung, what’s going on  
            [18:35] what do you mean by hot white guys?

oops [03:45]              
sorry, just a prank lol [03:47]            

- 

“Guys, I get it, GorillA mentioned me in his interview,” Jongin says with a laugh. “I’ve got a _big_ personality,” he continues, with an obnoxious wink. “It’s hard to forget.”

Beomhyun can feel his face heating up against his own will. He has no idea how he dealt with this asshole of a partner for so long. 

“Hey, hey, gentlemen don’t kiss and tell,” Jongin says. “And we weren’t even roommates, okay? Beomhyun roomed with Seohaeng.”

Jongin narrows his eyes. “Oi, if Beomhyun’s gonna have a mancrush, it’s going to be on _me._ ” Jongin rolls his eyes. “Soaz, who? That dog of a toplaner is definitely not good enough for my Beomhyun-ah. And he’s too smart to fall for that guy Febiven’s tricks, I don’t care how much hugging and backslapping they’ve captured on camera. The only one I’ll accept is Hans_sama, that’s a man who knows his way around an axe.”

Beomhyun nearly chokes on his own spit, unsure why Jongin seems so fervently invested in this topic, but _oh, god, why_ this is definitely going to end up on Twitter or Reddit or something soon enough. “I meant Draven, guys,” Jongin says, rolling his eyes even as he smirks. “And I’m not afraid, I’ll show you right now who the better Draven is.” He locks in Draven as he says that, crossing his arms triumphantly while his in-game lobby starts rioting. “Don’t worry guys, the most valuable PraY is here to carry.”

He ends the game with a grand total KDA of 0/9/3 and his chat is just one giant block of emotes and Kappas.

-

 

I have only the utmost respect for you [07:18]              
you are an excellent player and friend [07:18]              
I’m lucky to have you in my life [07:19]              
but sometimes I wish we were more [07:19]            

            [07:23] hi hojin  
            [07:23] you’re very sweet  
            [07:23] but this is so sappy, it’s kind of gross  
            [07:24] plus you know jongin doesn’t write like this

 

wait, this is jongin! [07:25]              
I hate that you moved so far away but I respect your choices [07:25]              
I miss you, I care about you, I just want you to be happy [07:26]            

            [07:28] oh, seohaeng’s there, too?  
            [07:28] seohaeng-ah, watch out for my call, let’s talk soon (:  
            [07:28] make sure to eventually return jongin’s phone

but this is [07:30]              
never mind [07:30]              
yeah let's talk soon [7:31]            

- 

“Let’s try something new, I’ll take a sip of soju for every death, okay?” Jongin announces, making sure to properly display the label like this is some terrible commercial. “This isn’t sponsored, by the way, I just like this brand.” 

 _This is a terrible idea_ , Beomhyun thinks, but he keeps watching anyway, through six games, sixteen deaths, and one and a half bottles of soju and Jongin’s starting to look a little red. Jongin’s never been one to glow and he has a high tolerance—higher than Beomhyun, at least—but his reaction speed is obviously off and his eyes get a little crossed at times. 

_nidaleesin donates ₩10000: why are you always talking about gorilla?_

“Because I miss him, y’know,” Jongin says sadly, light-years away from his usual happy-drunk self. “I mean, I miss all of my teammates, and the stage, and the fans and cheering and whatever, but we were together for four years, okay?” He sighs. “It feels like I’m missing a part of my brain.”

_KingJungleLeeHojin donates ₩6969: are you sure you don’t mean a part of your heart, you dumbass? now stop streaming before you say something you regret_

Jongin stares at the donation for a few moments before he breaks into raucous laughter. “Oh my god, Hojin are you really checking on my stream? But he’s right, though, I should go.” He waves at the camera. “Make sure you guys cheer for that “missing part of my heart,” okay? My fans are his fans, no exceptions, and if you disagree you know what’ll happen.” He raises a fist, grinning widely. “Ban-hammer time, no mercy.”

-

Beomhyun flies home as soon as his sense of responsibility allows him, running through all the polite niceties with his family and relatives and friends until they finally allow him a day’s worth of free time of his own. He’d already badgered an address out of Hojin, double-checked with Seohaeng, and then triple-checked with Kyungho to make _absolutely_ sure he’s not about to barge in on some strangers. He doesn’t have to worry for long, though, because Jongin’s the one to answer the door. 

“Um.” Jongin’s eyes widen, and Beomhyun is quick enough to slip his way inside before Jongin can slam the door in his face. “I, uh—didn’t realize you were back."  
  
“And I didn’t know you retired until after I landed in Germany,” Beomhyun replies, can’t help the bitterness that tints his voice. “Funny how these things work.”

Jongin laughs shakily, taking one step back with a nervous smile on his face. “Yeah, right, funny, ha. How did you find me?”

Beomhyun raises an eyebrow. “You might’ve moved, but you think I wouldn’t recognize Hojin’s ugly couch?”

“Hey!” Hojin calls out from somewhere out of view—most likely right in the hallway eavesdropping on their conversation, the busybody. “My couch isn’t ugly!”

“Oh, Hojin’s couch,” Jongin says, ignoring Hojin just as readily as Beomhyun. “I guess that’s pretty distinct—wait, where would you have seen—” Jongin cocks his head to the side. “Beomhyunnie, have you been watching my stream?”

Beomhyun frowns. “So what if I have?” he asks crossly. “How else would I know how you're doing? It’s not like your messages have been helpful.”

“I honestly still haven’t thought of a good reply,” Jongin says, shrugging his shoulders.

Beomhyun closes his eyes, breathing in deeply once, then twice. “Four years, hyung. I know we didn’t get along that well at first, but I thought—” One more breath for good measure. “I thought you trusted me.”

He finally opens his eyes, just in time to catch Jongin panic. “Of course I trusted you,” Jongin hurriedly says. “That was never in question, I just—I was afraid.”

“Afraid?”

“Afraid that if you knew my plans that you would—” Jongin sighs. “That you would follow me. Or something,” he ends dumbly.

“You’re so self-absorbed,” Beomhyun says immediately, no thinking, no filter. “What, you thought I wouldn’t make the right choice so you chose for me?”

Jongin lets out a pained laugh. “Well, when you put it that way—”

Beomhyun doesn’t hesitate, stepping forward right into Jongin’s space. “You don’t need to protect me.”

Jongin averts his gaze, looking down at the ground. “I know, I know.”

Beomhyun steps even closer, till their chests are almost touching and Jongin’s forced to look to the side to avoid even glancing at him. “You don’t make my decisions.”

Jongin seems to shrink even further into himself, hunching his shoulders. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Hyung,” Beomhyun says, exasperated when Jongin still doesn’t meet his eyes. “ _Jongin_ ,” and that finally catches Jongin’s attention, head snapping back to attention. “You’re dumb.”

Jongin smiles weakly. “Well, you know me.”

“You’re useless,” Beomhyun says wearily. “You’ve watched all my games.”

“Well, I’ve always had a masochistic streak,” Jongin says with a shrug. “It’s good to see you doing well without me.”

“Is this really all you have to say to me? I flew all the way from Europe!”

“Well, um.” Jongin blinks. “You look kinda cute when you’re angry?” His eyes widen when he seems to realize what just came out of his mouth, but Beomhyun doesn’t give him any time to take it back, raising his arms so he can grip Jongin’s shirt tight, pulling his stupidly tall, annoying giant of an ex-partner down so he can properly kiss him.

When he pulls away, he finds that Jongin has the gall to be surprised, eyes comically large and mouth gaping open in an incredibly unattractive manner. But to his credit, he recovers quickly. “Ah, Beomhyunnie,” Jongin drawls, face drawing into a lecherous smirk. “So forceful—do I excite you that much?”

Beomhyun frowns. “Keep talking like that and I leave and we never do this again.”

Jongin’s smirk only widens. “We’re doing this again? Beomhyunnie, I didn’t think you had it in you—wait!” He reaches out an arm and catches Beomhyun before he can fully turn away to storm out the door. Jongin pouts. “C’mon, this was unexpected, you can’t expect me to react seriously when I’m still processing—”

“I didn’t fly all the way from Europe for you to treat this as a joke,” Beomhyun says. “So—”

Beomhyun doesn’t get any farther in his sentence, because Jongin ducks down to kiss him this time. “So I won’t,” Jongin says, tone finally approaching something serious. “You know I respect you. That I care about you.”

“I take that back; sincerity is a terrible look on you.” Beomhyun refuses to acknowledge how pleased he feels right now, how little Jongin actually needs to do to transform his heart into mush.

Jongin smiles, nothing like his loud brash grins but something smaller, sweeter. “I missed you.”

Beomhyun pulls him in for another kiss before Jongin can say anything else. Maybe they’ve ended their stint as ADC and support, severed the thin professional ribbon that bound them together. But that’s not the end of _them_ —it just means they have to frame their own couple photos instead of having OGN do it for them.  

-

 

-

Hojin can’t help but shoot a disgusted look behind him. “Help me,” he whines into his phone. “My roommate and his maybe-not-probably-ex-boyfriend are making up and it’s gross.”  

Seohaeng snorts. “Oh, shut up, you were the one whining about how sad and mopey Jongin’s been since they broke up.”

“I take it all back, I would rather him be all depressed and shit if it means I don’t have to risk scarring my eyes every time I walk into my living room.”

“Break’s over in a couple of days, I’m sure you’ll live.”

Hojin takes another glance back and recoils. “Oh my god they’re kissing, my eyes and I might not survive the night.”

Seohaeng sighs. “You’re a romantic at heart.”

“I’m a human that _had_ a pure heart until I was forced to endure this whole mess! Remind me why they couldn't have had their reunion elsewhere?”

Seohaeng sighs again. “I can hear you crunching on popcorn from here, don’t lie, you’re enjoying the whole thing and you just want to force someone else to know about it.”

“The arguing was fun until they started making out.” Hojin shrugs. “They’re really disgustingly cute, aren’t they?”

“When they’re not being pining idiots oblivious to their own feelings.”

Hojin laughs. “Says the guy who’s been dancing around with Kyungho for five years.”

Seohaeng doesn’t bother replying, dial tone ringing strong while Hojin grins to himself. God, his friends are all idiots, but he wouldn’t have it any other way, not when he has popcorn to eat and twenty more meltdowns to witness.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, did you say rushed and a little fanciful? I can't hear you over GORILLA'S STUPID DUMBASS EMOTIONAL FAREWELL, PRILLA Y U DO DIS, RITO Y U WRITE/APPROVE THIS
> 
> I'm going to look back at this tomorrow and realize I need to edit the whole shit out of this, but it'll work for now, so lucky @ you awesome few who get to see the first draft
> 
> for all those that are wondering and play league, the title is indeed named after graves q
> 
> edit: did someone say hojin? no? well bam, you get him anyway  
> edit: I have been informed that mr. "streaming while drunk and requiring kkoma to escort him to the dorm" peanut as well as mr. "sometimes it happens that way hyung" peanut would be unable to keep a secret, so that has been changed. and look, I tried peanut, I did.  
> edit: okay, so I added some more stuff and I think it flows better? at lest I am more satisfied, haha....maybe, also no, pray has not put out a retirement thing, that's completely on me to make this fic work  
> edit: I DID NOT MEAN FOR PRAY TO ACTUALLY RETIRE WHAT IS HAPPENING


End file.
